Butterflies And Hurricanes
by LifeOnTheMoon
Summary: Living with Fred Weasley was never going to be boring. Maya Taylor knew that the minute she opened his letter that practically ordered her to come stay with him and James Potter. What she wasn't quite expecting was to fall head over heels in love with him. For a second time.
1. Chapter 1

**MAYA**

I looked at the letter in my hand. I had read it about seven times already but I couldn't resist looking at it just once more. To see if it was actually real.

_Dear Maya, _

_So you know how you said you needed a place to stay? Well I've found you one. You're going to stay with us. Vi and James have finally decided which room they want to stay in. Apparently it was a huge step in their relationship deciding to share a room even though they've been living together for almost a year now. Anyway so because they've decided to share a room we have one that no one's using. And honestly it'll be a relief to have someone who's not in a relationship staying here. _

_Violet and James are basically screwing like bunnies and it gets a little sickening sometimes. I mean I walked in one day to find them going at it on the kitchen table. I kid you not they were both naked on the kitchen table. The place where I eat my breakfast. Don't let this put you off though. Another reason why I want you to come is because they've become far too comfortable with me. Hopefully if there's someone else living in the house they'll stop having sex all over the place. So if you think about it you moving in is like a win-win situation for both of us. I'll be able to walk into my own house without having to cover my eyes in case they're doing something disgusting and you'll have a place to live._

_Okay so I'm basically not giving you a choice. You have to come and live with us. Anyway see you on the first of July. James and I are going to pick you up from the station and get you settled in. _

_Love_

_Fred_

Isn't he lovely? Yes folks that's Fred Weasley, the bloke I was in love with for most of my sixth year. Yeah I know he seems a bit strange. Anyway I'm completely over him now but I can't say that the letter didn't make me sort of happy.

'Whatcha got there?' Daemon asked sitting next to me.

'A letter,' I said. 'Looks like I don't need to worry about having a place to stay.'

Daemon read through the letter really quick and started to laugh.

'The idiot still doesn't have the balls to tell you why he really wants you to come,' he said.

'What are you talking about?' I asked.

'Well he was mad about you wasn't he?' he said smirking.

'Don't be ridiculous,' I said knocking him on the head. 'I am not Fred Weasley's type. Not even close.'

'That's true but none of his girlfriends ever lasted very long now did they?' he asked.

'We're just friends and since he's practically ordered me to come and stay with him I guess we're roommates,' I said.

'Whatever I just don't think that Violet and James are going to be the only ones who are screwing all over the place,' he said.

I whacked him on the head. 'Shut up,' I said.

'I'm not going to sit here if you keep doing that,' he said, injured. I'm going to go join my friends.' He got up and started moving toward the Gryffindor table. 'On second thoughts,' he said and sat back down.

'What happened?' I asked. I turned around to look and sure enough there was our esteemed Head Girl and Albus Potter snogging. A couple of seat down there was Scorpius Malfoy making out with Lily Potter.

'Eww,' I said. 'It's too early in the morning for such disgusting displays of affection.'

'I know right?' he agreed. 'They're all in the honeymoon phase of their relationships and can't keep their hands off each other. It's gross.'

'Aww Daemon,' I said. 'We have to find you a girlfriend.'

'I am perfectly happy all on my own thank you very much. I mean it doesn't bother me that all my friends seemed to have found the people they're going to spend the rest of their lives with,' he said.

'We're seventeen,' I said. 'I'm fairly certain these relationships aren't going to last forever.'

'Please Al's mum and dad started dating in school and ended up marrying each other. So did Rose's parents. My mum and dad didn't date in school but they were in the same year and knew each other. There is a large chance that this is it for them. And honestly Scorpius has gone through enough girls to last him a lifetime. And so has Al,' he said.

'My mum married a muggle though. Didn't exactly work out,' I said. ' But you can't say what's going to happen in ten years time.'

'With this lot it's fairly easy to predict,' he said.

'Don't worry buddy,' I said. 'You'll find someone.'

'Oh god I hope not,' he said. 'I don't want to turn into them.' He gestured to the annoyingly happy couples.

'You confuse me,' I said.

'Yeah I confuse me too,' he said. 'Anyway I'm going to pull Scorpius off his girlfriend and we're going to the Lake. It's the last time we'll get to swim in it.'

'I know,' I said. 'I can't believe we're nearly done.'

'I'll miss this place,' he said, already sounding nostalgic. 'Okay must get Scorpius off Lily's face. See you later love.'

I opened the other letter and practically cheered. I had gotten into the Department Of Magical Law in the Ministry. Thank god, now I wouldn't have to use the back up job, which Mum had set up. Although I love books I cannot imagine that working in Flourish And Blotts would have been much fun.

Anyway so two weeks after that I was getting off at Platform 9 ¾ for the last time ever and looking for Fred and James. As I waded through the sea of people I felt weirdly excited.

'Oi Maya,' I hear someone yell.

I turned around and saw Fred Weasley standing a couple of feet in front of me waving vigorously. My stomach did a couple of backflips when I saw him. I grinned. This was going to be good.

**a/n: So this is the new story I promised. Not so much Wolf Pack, more Fred, Maya, James, Violet. So it's going to be more like Portions For Foxes than Between The Drinks And Subtle Things. So I'm going to put up one chapter every day but only if I get at least five or six reviews because if I don't get reviews I just become so uninspired and the story tends to peter out. It was actually a bit of a struggle to finish Between The Drinks And Subtle Things. But I do promise to wrap up a couple of the story lines that I started, especially the Lorcan ones. This is going to be third in a series of four. Anyway I really hope you like it. And please do review. I can't even describe how excited I get by reviews :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**MAYA**

'I missed you Taylor,' Fred said hugging me.

'Missed you too Weasley,' I said.

'Hey Maya,' James said giving me a hug.

'Hi I hope you don't mind me staying,' I said.

'Nah and Fred's been acting like an excited puppy at the prospect of you coming so I guess it's all good,' he said.

'So I heard you got a trial for Tornadoes,' I said.

'Yeah but it's been a year since I actually played a proper Quidditch match,' he said. 'So I'm sort of nervous. All I've been doing is training.'

'You'll do fine,' I said.

They got my stuff into the trunk of their car. We got to the Leaky Cauldron and James and Fred found some space to park their car.

'Hi Mrs. Longbottom,' I said to the cheerful landlady.

'Hello Maya,' she said. 'I heard you were staying with the boys. It's all Fred's been able to talk about for the last two weeks.'

I blushed. Damn why did this feel so awkward.

'Okay we got to get you settled in,' Fred said rather loudly.

Oh did I mention that I was going to be living above a joke shop? Yes Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was now my home. The first thing I thought when I walked into the apartment was that this was a boys' home. I know James's girlfriend lived there too but this place definitely looked like it had been designed for boys. The kitchen was non-existent and there was a huge room with a TV, an X-Box and what looked like a PlayStation 21 (all of which shouldn't be able to work because of the magical atmosphere of Diagon Alley).

'Woah,' I said noticing a Wii as well. 'How do you get all of this to work?'

'You know what this stuff is?' James asked surprised.

'Yeah my half-brothers are all muggles,' I said. 'They're obsessed with this stuff. They would kill for a PlayStation 21.'

'That's cool,' he said. 'We only discovered this stuff a year ago. Got kind of addicted to it.'

'Kind of?' Violet asked. 'You boys wouldn't be able to tear yourselves away from it if the building was on fire. I don't know how you get up to go to work every morning after playing on that thing all night long.'

'Aww Vi,' James said putting his arm around her. 'You know that isn't true.'

'All night?' Fred scoffed. 'You two are too busy shagging. That's why I can kick his arse at any game.'

'You know Fred in the muggle world playing videogames all night is not cool,' I said.

'Yeah,' James said sticking his tongue out at him. 'Getting laid is way cooler.'

'I'm so glad to have you in the house Maya,' Violet sighed. 'I've lived with these two for so long I'm actually worried I might be turning into a boy.'

Like Violet Greengrass could ever turn into a boy I thought. Violet was definitely one of the most beautiful people I had ever met. She had blue-black hair that fell to her waist and piercing violet eyes. Not to mention a body most models would die for.

'I'm glad to be here,' I said.

'Now this is your room,' Fred said.

'I love it,' I said. It was small but airy. I noticed blue curtains and I felt a little bit more at home.

'I put them up for you,' Fred said proudly when he saw me looking at them.

'Thanks,' I said I gave him a hug and I saw Violet and James exchange meaningful glances over his shoulder. I immediately let go. Damn, it was like I was back in my sixth year.

'So where do you want to go for dinner?' Fred asked when I had finished unpacking some of my stuff. I would do the rest tomorrow and anything I needed from my old house would be sent over in the next couple of days.

'Anywhere,' I said. 'I'm not too fussed.'

'Come on,' James said. 'This is to celebrate you moving in with us. Choose.'

'How about we go to the Leaky Cauldron?' Violet asked.

'Sounds good to me,' I said.

Fred groaned. 'Come on, be more adventurous,' he said.

'Not today Fred,' Vi said firmly. 'I have to get up and go to work tomorrow.'

'Yeah I'm sorry mate but I have to get up and train before we open up tomorrow,' James said. Oh wow a serious James. That was new.

'Fine Leaky Cauldron it is,' Fred said sighing dramatically.

'Don't worry,' James said with a smirk. 'Next weekend we're going to go to that nightclub opening you'll have plenty of fun there.'

'And hopefully get some,' Fred said. 'It's been way too long.'

'Long?' Violet asked. 'Who was that random girl who I had to throw out of the house two weeks ago then?'

'Did you not hear yourself Vi?' he said. 'Two weeks.'

I felt my stomach drop at his words. So this was going to be exactly like my sixth year. Fred was going to screw everything with legs and I was going to have to pretend like I didn't care.

'You're disgusting,' she said.

'But you love me,' Fred said cheekily. Why did he have to be so goddamn charming?

We went to the Leaky Cauldron and had a perfectly nice night out. It was so comfortable and normal. As I was falling asleep that night I noticed the blue curtains in the window and grinned. I was so not over Fred Weasley. Damn.

**a/n: So as I promised here's the next chapter. I'm actually uploading it from the lounge place in the London Airport. Gotta thank god for free wi-fi :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**MAYA**

First days are always scary. I remember my first day at Hogwarts so clearly it's like it happened yesterday. I had always been a weird kid. My mum is a witch but I hadn't known about it until I got my Hogwarts letter. Well to be fair I had mostly stayed with my dad who had no idea that his ex-wife was a witch. Oh yeah my parents are divorced. So it was a bit of a shock when an owl showed up outside my window with a letter. Of course muggleborns usually have people who help them adjust and stuff like that. But I didn't get any of it. My mum was a witch and all the other magical people figured she should have told me that one day I might be one too.

But she didn't and after a series of extremely confusing events involving several broken windows and some extremely painful owl bites my father finally realized that I was probably magical. I hadn't really done any wandless magic, which is what many magical kids tend to do when they're younger and can't control their powers. He got in touch with Mum who realized that she had screwed up and came to explain stuff to me. I still remember looking at her incredulously when she told me that magic was real and that I was going to be a witch. I was always an extremely logical child so when she turned a cushion into a hedgehog I freaked out a little. Not quite as much as my father's pregnant second wife who went into labour at the sight. I remember there being a lot of shouting and plenty of panic. Not exactly the most auspicious way to discover you're a witch.

So I went from the normalness and comfortableness of life with my father to the complete chaos that was life with my mother. I knew it was only temporary and I knew I would be heading off to school very soon but honestly that scared me even more. I bought my wand in Diagon Alley and I remember being absolutely entranced by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I just stood outside the shop and watched the bright colours through the window. Never in a million years did I imagine I would be living over it one day.

So anyway what was I talking about again? Oh yeah my first day. So my mother and father got me to the train. I remember hugging Dad tight. He said he would write to me. Apparently Mum had told him how the whole owl post thing worked. I was actually more excited about getting an owl than I was about getting my wand. I'd always wanted a pet.

I was a really really strange kid. Like the kind that sits in a library instead of going to the playground. I actually used to do that a lot. My dad and mum (well I suppose she was technically my step-mum but whatever, she was around more than my real mother) had decided that I really needed to get some fresh air and make friends so they had taken to dropping me in the park n the hope that three hours alone with other children would force me to become more sociable. I mean I spent six hours a day in school and that obviously didn't work so I have no idea why they thought that leaving me in the park would have any effect at all on my social skills. Well I discovered an extremely convenient library only a couple of streets away. So I used to wait till I saw my parents leave and then scurry off to the library. I always made sure I was back before six though so they never actually found out about my incredible strangeness.

Anyway I keep getting sidetracked. So I got on to the train. I found an empty compartment and sat there reading through my schoolbooks the whole journey long. I wasn't really that scared about the sorting even though all my classmates were practically shitting themselves. I walked up to the hat and Professor Fawcett put it on my head. I had seen a bunch of people get sorted already so I knew the hat was going to shout which house I was going to be placed in. What I wasn't expecting was it to start talking to me.

'Well well well,' it said. 'Rarely have I seen such a logical mind. There really can be only one place where you would belong.'

I held my breath. Okay so I was slightly nervous.

'RAVENCLAW.'

I walked over to the table and sat next to a plump girl with blonde hair. She smiled at me comfortingly. And no she didn't become my best friend forever. But it made me feel like I belonged. And I did. There were plenty of people in my house who weren't exactly the most sociable, who preferred reading to gossiping. No one made fun of me for not being able to hold a proper conversation. Hell I was one of the more normal Ravenclaws. There was one bloke in the year above mine who used to crack eggs in the corner of the common room and try and predict the future based on how the yolks fell. So Hogwarts became my home. Of course in time I learned how to converse with other people and made some friends, which was good.

Anyway now coming to my first day of work. Violet made me a really large breakfast. She was the only one who knew how to cook. Fred's actually pretty good at brewing potions but he can't cook to save his life. I thought it was incredibly sexist that Vi made all the food but then I remembered James and Fred's penchant for blowing stuff up and I figured it was better she cooked.

We both flooed into the Ministry and she pointed me in the direction of my department. There were a couple of other people standing on the Magical Law floor and they looked to be around my age. I stood with them feeling intensely awkward.

'So you lot are our new interns,' a rather short chubby wizard wearing severe black robes said.

Everyone mumbled in assent.

'I am Carson Payne,' he said. 'And I will be assigning you to your respective lawyers.'

I heaved a sigh of relief. I could already tell I didn't like this bloke. I think it was his weird nasally voice. For a second I thought I might have to work with him.

'Andrews you're with Davies,' he barked.

He slowly read out most of the names and I started in surprise when he said 'Corner you've got Henries.'

I looked over the veritable crowd of people and spotted my fellow Ravenclaw Arnav Corner. Well at least I had someone who I recognized.

'Taylor,' he said. 'You're with Marks.'

He grinned at me creepily. 'Don't worry,' he said. 'She can be tough but if you need anything you can always come to me.'

I cringed inside my head. I always attracted the weirdoes. I walked to Madame Marks's office. I knocked.

'Come in,' she said.

'Hello Madame Marks,' I said.

'Oh are you the new intern?' she asked.

'Yes,' I said.

'Okay,' she said. 'Get me a coffee. Espresso Romano and be quick.'

'Okay,' I said, panicking a little. What the fuck was an Espresso Romano? And why did she even want coffee. We were British, we drank tea.

I went down to the Ministry canteen and hovered around the coffee filter.

'Can I help you miss?' a house elf asked.

'Yes please,' I said. 'What exactly is a Espresso Romano?'

'Ah Marks's new intern,' he said knowledgably.

'Yes,' I said. 'I have no idea what I'm supposed to getting her.'

'Relax,' he said. 'It's just a shot of espresso with a small rind of lemon and sugar added to it.'

'Thanks,' I said gratefully. I liked this house elf. They were usually really servile and that honestly scared me a little bit. He whipped up an Espresso Romano in seconds and I rushed up to Marks's office. Creepy Carson leered at me. And to think this was what I had been so excited about. I'd been here exactly half an hour and I already wished I had taken the job at Flourish And Blotts instead.

**a/n: So I decided to put this chapter up even though I didn't get five reviews. One because I realised that there wasn't so much to review in chapter 2 and two because I don't really have access to the Internet altithe time so I don't always get the chance to update anyway I hope you like it and please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**FRED**

Maya came home looking extremely disgruntled.

'That was awful,' she said.

'Don't worry,' Vi said comfortingly. 'Most first days are terrible.'

'I really don't know why I wanted this job,' she said grumpily. 'The only thing I've learned today is what an Espresso Romano is.'

You look like you could use some cheering up,' I said grinning.

'I could,' she said rather warily. 'But I don't trust you when you smile like that.'

'Why wouldn't you trust me?' I asked giving her my wide eyed innocent look. Unfortunately she knew me too well and her expression changed from wary to downright suspicious. I pulled a yellow bottle off the wall.

'Fred no,' Violet said firmly.

'But it's fun,' said. 'Come on you know you want some.'

'What is that?' Maya asked.

'This is a Fred Weasley special,' I said.

I handed it to her. She opened the bottle and took a sniff. 'It smells like Pepper-Up Potion,' she said. 'But the colour's wrong.'

'It's a special Pepper-Up Potion,' I said.

James walked in. He saw the yellow bottle and grinned excitedly. 'Really?' he asked. 'What's the occasion?'

'It's Wednesday,' Violet said. 'You can't have it in the middle of the week.'

'What's wrong with Pepper-Up Potion?' Maya asked confused.

'Well this one makes you very very happy,' Violet said delicately. 'You get almost lightheaded with happiness.'

'So you get high?' she asked. 'Fred is this illegal?'

'Well it's not completely legal,' I said. 'But it just makes you very happy. It's not like those drugs you hear about sometimes you know. The ones you get addicted to.'

'You can't get addicted to pot,' she said. 'But it's still illegal.'

'Why would anyone want to eat a pot,' I asked.

'Well smoke it. And it isn't actually a pot,' she said. 'It's like a plant.'

'You can't get high in the middle of the week,' Vi said sternly.

'Come on Vi,' James pleaded. 'We haven't done this in ages.'

'Okay fine,' she relented. 'But just this once.'

James grabbed the bottle and took long swig.

'Oi leave some for the rest of us,' I said.

'Oh don't act like you haven't got at least three more of these in your room,' he scoffed.

It took a couple of minutes for the potion to start kicking in. James started giggling like a seven-year-old girl.

'I love you Vi,' he said looking into her eyes soulfully. He ruined the effect by laughing straight after. Oh yeah and the potion also makes you extremely affectionate. Not the I-want-to-tear-your-clothes-off sort of affectionate, but the I-love-my-friends sort of affectionate.

'Are you sure this is safe?' Maya said.

'Trust me,' I said.

She took a sip. 'You'll have to drink more than that if you want it to have any effect,' I said.

She glared at me and drank a quarter of the bottle. 'Now that's better,' I said. 'Vi?' I asked, offering her the rest.

'I guess I might as well,' she said and drank the rest. I summoned another bottle and downed half of it. I felt the familiar euphoric feeling that goes with ingesting large quantities of the potion. I felt happiness practically bloom inside me. I loved everyone.

Maya giggled and held her hand out for more of the potion. I gave it to her. She really was amazing wasn't she? And funny and cute.

James and Violet were already cuddling. They were such a nice couple. I was so glad he was my cousin. And Violet, she was so pretty and her hair was nice and black. I tugged at it.

'What are you doing Freddie?' Vi asked smiling at me dreamily.

'You have nice hair,' I informed her.

I saw Maya taking another sip of the potion.

'You don't know how much I missed you Maya,' I said grinning at her stupidly. 'After this bloke, you're my best friend.'

'I missed you too Freddie,' she said laughing. 'Life is boring without you.'

'I know right? I'm one of the most interesting people in the world,' I said.

She snuggled into me like a cat. 'I had such a bad day,' she said. 'But now I'm so happy.'

'Happy happy,' James mumbled, well… happily. Then he started snogging Vi. Now Pepper-Up Potion usually doesn't make people horny. But those two were a rather special case.

'I like them,' Maya said waving her hand wildly in their direction. 'They would make pretty babies.' Pepper-Up Potion, well my Pepper-Up Potion usually disposed of people's inhibitions.

'They would wouldn't they?' I agreed. 'And I would make an spiffing uncle.'

'And I would make a brilliant aunt,' she said. 'Oh wait I'm not actually related to them.' She frowned.

'You could be if you married me,' I said. Okay where did that come from?

'I couldn't marry you Fred,' she said very seriously. 'You don't love me.'

'What?' I asked. 'Of course I love you. I love you more than anyone else.'

She giggled. 'Okay then,' she said. 'That sounds good.'

'I get to be maid of honour,' Violet said. She had detached herself from James who was now drawing patterns in the air, grinning happily.

'Who's getting married?' he asked.

'They are,' Violet said. 'Aren't they lovely?'

'Yes they are. I love Fred,' he said. 'And I love Maya.'

'And I love you,' Violet said grinning up at him.

'I love you too,' he said. 'Hey I have a good idea why don't you marry me?'

'I thought you'd never ask James Potter,' she said. She jumped into his arms and they started snogging again.

'Looks like we won't have to wait long for those babies,' Maya sniggered.

I felt a weird urge to kiss her. As I said before Pepper-Up Potion doesn't make you horny it just lowers your inhibitions. I leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head around so I got her cheek instead.

'Look Freddie,' she said delightedly. 'Bubbles.' She pointed to the stove.

'No. No bubbles,' I said. 'Come here now I want to kiss you.'

'Well you can't,' she said. 'I want to go see the bubbles.'

She pulled me up and we both walked in the direction of the stove. I could feel my general elation disappearing slightly.

'I'm sleepy,' Maya announced after she stopped looking for the bubbles.

'It's a side effect,' I said. 'You either get really sleepy or really hungry when it starts to wear off.'

I wished I hadn't said that. I could practically feel my stomach grumbling. Violet had already passed out on top of James. Huh maybe it's a gender thing because James and I always get really hungry but Maya and Vi got really sleepy. Hey you learn something new everyday.

'Come on,' I said. 'Let's get you to bed.'

I practically carried her to her room. 'I love you Fred,' she said.

'Love you too,' I said and kissed her forehead. Okay that was weird. I don't kiss anyone's forehead. I think I was still a little off because of the potion. I stumbled back out and saw that both Violet and James had managed to get to their room.

I grabbed a packet of crisps and ate it hungrily. Damn I should've let Violet make dinner before I got her high.

**a/n: So I hope you liked this chapter. I think I'm only going to be able to put up three more before I lose access to Internet as well as my laptop. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm so glad people seem to like this. This chapter was just sort of fun to write and it's my first one from a Fred POV so I figured it shouldn't be too serious. Please revieww :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**MAYA**

I woke up the next morning feeling brilliant. I think there was still a little bit of the potion in my system.

'Morning sunshine,' Fred said when I got to the kitchen. 'Vi had to leave early so she left a plate of waffles for you.'

I grinned at him and started crunching through the waffles not even bothering to put any syrup on it.

'Someone seems happy today,' James noted.

'I feel weirdly euphoric,' I said. 'How powerful is that potion Fred?'

He looked at me worriedly. 'Well it should have worn off by now.'

'I'm not complaining,' I said.

'So do you remember much from last night?' he asked.

'Nah not really,' I said. 'Wait is that normal?'

'Yeah especially for a first timer,' Fred said.

James sniggered. 'Do you really not remember anything?' he asked.

'I remember you and Vi almost ripping each other's clothes off,' I said.

He just smirked more. 'Why?' I asked. 'What did I do?'

'Well you think a girl would remember-'

'Nothing,' Fred cut him off. 'You didn't do anything.'

'That's good,' I said. But I was rather suspicious.

'Okay I'm going to work,' I said getting up.

'What you aren't going to kiss your fiancé goodbye?' James asked, that annoying smirk still plastered on his face.

'What?' I asked dangerously.

'Nothing,' Fred said. 'He's just being an idiot. Now hurry up and get to work or your boss won't get her coffee.'

'Shut up,' I said sticking my tongue out at him.

I flooed over to the Ministry and sure enough the first thing that heinous woman did was ask me for coffee. I bumped into Corner at the coffee machine.

'Coffee run?' he asked his brown eyes twinkling.

'Yeah, I really don't like her,' I said.

'Aww don't worry,' he said. 'It gets better.'

'How do you know?' I asked. 'For all I know I could still be here twenty years later getting coffee.'

'Nah you're too smart,' he said. 'After all we're Ravenclaws, we're built to succeed.'

'I think you're confusing the natural brilliance of Ravenclaws with the ruthless drive of the Slytherins,' I said. 'Some of us are positively loopy.'

'Not you though,' he said. 'You were always annoyingly smart even for a brilliant Ravenclaw.'

'So how's it going with you and Weasley?' I asked.

'Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?' he said teasingly.

'What? I don't want to date Rose Weasley,' I said.

'Come on Taylor,' he said. 'We both know what I'm talking about.'

'I'm not dating Fred Weasley,' I said firmly.

He just raised his eyebrows. I'd noticed how he avoided answering my question. So things obviously weren't working out with Miss Weasley. I wondered why I had never really talked to him in school. He seemed like a nice enough person. But then again I hadn't really talked to anyone in school.

'So I have to go,' he said. 'But do you want to grab lunch with me today?'

'Sure,' I said. Well at least it was something to look forward to.

I was actually allowed to touch files today, much to my surprise. Of course I then had to walk her pet niffler who tried to eat everyone's watches. I have no idea why she has a pet niffler. She actually is a bit loony. After pulling the niffler off the security guard and apologizing profusely I dumped it in her office and went for lunch in the cafeteria.

'Hey sorry I'm late,' I said.

'I thought I had been stood up,' he said with an easy smile.

'No I was walking Madame Marks's niffler,' I said.

'She has a niffler?' he asked surprised. 'I didn't know people kept them as pets.'

'Neither did I,' I said.

We ordered our food and sat down at one of the corner tables.

'So why did you want to do law?' he asked.

'I'm not sure,' I said. 'It's just sort of been something I always wanted to do.'

'That's cool,' he said.

'So why did you want to do it?' I asked.

'Okay so you cannot judge me okay?' he said. 'But I did it because it was what my dad wanted me to do.'

'That's-'

'Lame?' he asked.

'Perfectly alright,' I said though I did think it was a little odd. 'You do actually want to do this right? I mean it's not something that makes you unhappy is it?'

'No I don't mind it,' he said.

We started talking about school and I wondered again how I had barely spoken to him before.

'So you and Fred Weasley? Nothing?' he asked.

'Nothing,' I said.

'But you two just looked so…' he trailed off.

'Friends,' I said. 'And I'm not really his type.' Damn I sounded bitter.

'But you like him,' he guessed. 'Do you still keep in touch?'

'I'm living with him,' I said.

'What?' he asked. 'Why?'

'We're friends,' I said shrugging.

'Please,' he snorted. 'It was painfully obvious that you were more than that. I mean he was the only one who was actually able to make you talk.'

'He was the only one who tried,' I corrected.

'So you're living with your "friend".' He put air quotes around the word. 'Who you're secretly in love with. That can't be fun.'

'It actually is,' I said. 'We got high yesterday,' I added confidentially. I had no idea why I was telling him so much. He was just the sort of person that people tend to have word vomits around. And it takes me a really long time to actually trust people. But he had just sort of waltzed into my life.

'Interesting,' he said. 'Never thought you would be the type.'

'Why?' I said a little stung at his tone.

'You're very straight laced,' he said.

'But Fred isn't,' I said.

'No he certainly is not,' he agreed.

'So what's with you and Rose?' I asked.

He shifted uncomfortably.

'Come on I basically just admitted that I like my roommate,' I said. 'Something that I haven't told anyone else by the way.'

'Rose confuses me,' he admitted.

'Really? You looked pretty solid at Hogwarts,' I said.

'We were never actually dating exclusively,' he said. I looked at him in surprise. They had never been particularly discreet about their relationship. I had just presumed that he was her boyfriend.

'Oh I didn't know that,' I said.

'Yeah and she's Rose so she's flighty,' he said delicately. I stifled a snort. I had never actually heard a bloke use the word flighty.

'So why don't you just ask her to stop dating other people?' I asked.

'Because she might decide that she doesn't want me at all,' he said. 'And that's not something I want.'

'She's that good in bed?' I asked.

'Mind-blowing,' he said. 'But that's not the point. I really do like her. Might even love her.'

I really didn't get how anyone could feel that strongly about Rose. She was quite a bitch.

'So why don't you try dating other people?' I asked. 'Maybe she'll see that she… well… loves you too and doesn't want you with anyone else'

'I don't want to date other people,' he said. 'I just want her.' Suddenly his face lit up.

'So you definitely aren't dating Fred Weasley right?' he asked.

'Well I wasn't the last time I checked,' I said jokingly.

'So do you want to go out with me?' he asked.

'Are you mental?' I asked. 'Why would I go out with you after you've just told me that you love someone else?'

'Not really go out but just act like it so Rose'll get jealous and she'll stop sticking her tongue down other people's throats,' he said.

'How one earth did you get sorted into Ravenclaw?' I asked. 'That is the stupidest plan I've heard in my entire life.'

'It's actually brilliant,' he said. 'And what's even better is that it'll probably make Weasley jealous too and he'll finally see that he really does like you.'

'Fred doesn't like me,' I said. 'Told you, I'm not his type.'

'Of course you're his type,' he said.' He just can't see it yet.'

'I still think it's a terrible plan,' I grumbled.

'But you'll do it?' he asked, his face brightening.

'Yes,' I sighed. I didn't want to admit this but somewhere deep in my weird brain I hoped that Arnav was right.

'Okay so go home today and while you're having dinner just casually tell him that you're going on a date,' he said excitedly.

'Okay,' I said, slightly caught up in his enthusiasm.

'And I can tell Rose that won't be free to be her sex-toy on Friday night because I have a date,' he said.

'So you're willingly giving up sex with Rose to go on a fake date with me?' I asked.

'It's all for the greater good,' he said dismissively. 'And if I get Rose to be my girlfriend then I can have sex with her all the time and not worry about catching chlamydia or something.'

'That is truly disgusting,' I said wrinkling my nose. 'Why do you want her so bad?'

'She's Rose,' he said simply.

'What if this doesn't work?' I asked.

'It will,' he said. 'Rose needs a challenge.'

'I can't challenge Rose,' I said. 'She scares me.'

He brushed my slightly irrational fear aside. But actually it wasn't that irrational. Rose was a vindictive harpy.

'Don't be ridiculous,' he said. 'She just has to see us together a couple of times. And maybe some light snogging might help sell it.'

'Okay I'm out,' I said.

'Why is the prospect of snogging me really that awful?' he asked with a grin.

'It's just that you're all so casual about everything,' I said. 'Snogging, sex.'

'So you've never slept with anyone?' he asked sounding extremely surprised. I don't know why though. As I said before I really didn't talk to anyone, though you didn't really need to talk to have sex with someone. Though I actually had had sex with someone. Completely meaningless sex that I barely remember so I guess I couldn't judge them. But in my defense I had been absolutely smashed when I did decide to screw someone. Not exactly the magical first time every girl wishes for.

'That's none of your business,' I snapped. Really the boy had no boundaries.

'Okay we won't snog,' he said. 'Can we at least hold hands or something?'

'Fine we'll hold hands. But no exchanging saliva,' I said firmly. This felt like an extremely weird business arrangement.

'Oh fuck,' he said looking at his watch. 'Lunch was over about ten minutes ago.'

'What?' I shrieked.

I ran up to Marks's office. She was fast asleep with a half eaten sandwich in one hand. I heaved a sigh of relief.

Just as I was about to leave I heard her say, 'Taylor sort out filing cabinet number seven.' Dammit.

**a/n: So I have two more days before I go for that summer program and yes that means no more updating :( so I can only put up one more chapter after this. So I'll probably put it up tomorrow or the day after that if I get time. Anyway hope you like this chapter and please review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**MAYA**

It was Thursday and I was freaking out. Actually that was an understatement.

'So you all set for tomorrow?' Corner asked.

'No,' I squeaked. 'I'm not doing this.'

'Come on,' he said. 'You know it'll all work out.'

'No I don't think it will,' I said. 'I can't go to a nightclub. I have nothing to wear.'

He looked at me rather critically. 'Why does that not surprise me?' he said.**  
**

'Don't be a dick. I'm not doing it,' I said.

'It's basically the perfect opportunity,' he said. 'Everyone's going to be there. Fred, Rose. Everyone.'

'I can't go,' I said.

'Yes you can. And since I'm fairly certain that you actually do have nothing to wear I'm going to take you shopping,' he said.

'Are you insane,' I asked. 'Why would I ever want to go shopping with you?'

'I'm hurt,' he said. 'And I'd like you to know that I have excellent taste.'

'You are a stupid boy,' I said.

'Yes but I know what other stupid boys like and if you want to attract Fred Weasley you're going to have to stop dressing like a nun,' he said firmly.

I gasped at the unfairness of this. 'I like being comfortable Corner,' I snapped.

'I'm sure you do,' he said and with an annoying smirk.

'Fine you can take me shopping,' I conceded. 'But I refuse to wear anything with a neckline that plunges to my bellybutton.'

'Don't worry,' he said, practically sizing me up. 'I know what you need.'

'I really doubt that,' I muttered.

After work we went straight to Diagon Alley. I turned in the direction of Madame Malkin's but he pulled me the other way.

'Only old people buy clothes from there Taylor,' he said, rather condescendingly I might add.

'Fine then where do you want to go?' I snapped.

He dragged me to a store with an extremely suspicious sounding French name. A snotty sales lady looked at me, the disdain evident in her expression.

'Can I help you?' she asked.

I desperately wanted to yell no but I kept my mouth shut. Corner used all his stupid charm on her and in about twenty minutes I had tried on at least fourteen different dresses while the sales lady was drooling over him. Unfortunately almost every single article of clothing sort of sagged around my chest area. It's really not my fault that I have the boobs of a twelve-year-old girl.

'Do you think we could stuff your bra or something?' the sales lady asked despairingly.

I blushed a deep red. 'No you cannot,' I said horrified. Knowing my luck the Kleenex would slip and make my chest look even weirder.

'She's right,' he said. 'It would just look odd. She has nice legs, how about we just work with that.'

'Of course Mr. Corner,' she simpered. Oh puke.

He picked a couple of clothes off the shelves and threw them at me.

'Try this on,' he said. I looked at them and to my surprise I didn't hate them.

I pulled them on and walked out of the dressing room. I couldn't help but grin at snotty sales lady's half annoyed half impressed expression.

Corner smiled broadly. 'I think this is going to work,' he said.

I smiled at him shyly. I had begun to think that it might too.

* * *

**FRED**

'Sure you don't want to go with us Maya?' James asked.

'Arnav's picking me up,' she said. I really hope she didn't notice that I had actually flinched at the use of his name.

'I'm sure you'll have fun with Corner,' I said, sounding extremely fake.

Violet gave me a you're-so-stupid look. I mean what did she want me to say? I think that's a terrible idea because I don't want you to date anyone? I didn't even like her it's just that the idea of her all over Corner made me want to hurl.

'Okay we'll be off then,' James said.

We stepped into the fireplace and went to the club. The party was already in full swing.

'I'm so glad you guys came,' Dom said her arms around her latest whatever. Really that girl made me look practically virginal.

'Wouldn't miss you making a fool of yourself for the world,' Violet said.

'You suck,' she said drunkenly. I hate to say this but Longbottom had actually been sort of good for her. Speaking of Longbottom he was sitting at the bar glowering in her direction.

We left Dom snogging the life out of a random bloke and went to get drinks.

'Hello love,' Michelle Lloyd said grinning at me. She had obviously been sitting at the bar for quite a while because her eyes were already slightly bloodshot.

'Hey Michelle,' I said edging as far away from her as possible. Having sex with her was possibly one of the most traumatic experiences in my entire life.

'I've missed you,' she said.

'Missed you too,' I said, lying through my teeth.

'So are you single?' she asked. Well she certainly didn't beat around the bush.

'Kind of,' I said, wishing desperately that someone else would come and start talking to me.

'That's good,' she said. 'How about you and me-'

She suddenly looked over my shoulder and gasped.

'What happened?' I asked.

'When did she become that?' Lloyd asked sounding fascinated.

'Who?' I asked. I turned around and there she was, with her hand in Corner's, looking rather different. I stared at her transfixed. She was wearing a tight blue tank top that gave her something that resembled curves and a black skirt that barely covered her incredibly long legs that just seemed to go on forever. And she wasn't wearing glasses. I felt an odd twinge in my chest. What had Corner done to her?

**a/n: Here you go. I hope you like this chapter. So I said this would be the last one for a month but I actually have another one which I will probably put up tomorrow. I'll definitely put it up if I get enough reviews. Oh and I really have to thank all the lovely people who review every chapter like RaeganBlack Lizaluvsdoggies Leftmango and plenty of others. So anyway I hope you like this installment :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**MAYA**

'Smile,' Arnav hissed in my ear. 'I promise you I'm not going to feed you to dragons.'

'These clothes looked nice in the store but I swear they just make me look fat now. And my make up looks disgusting. I don't know how to put make up on my face,' I hissed back. 'I want to leave.'

'You are the furthest thing from fat,' he said. 'And your make up looks fine. Believe me.' He held my face in his hands. 'Just breathe,' he said. 'You look beautiful and Fred Weasley is an idiot if he doesn't think so.'

I breathed deeply and we walked to the bar where Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were laughing loudly about something. I had desperately hoped that Daemon would be here. He always managed to make me comfortable.

Rose narrowed her eyes when she saw me. 'Hello Arnav, Taylor,' she said coolly.

I suppressed the urge to shiver in fright. This wasn't school and Rose Weasley could no longer do terrible things to me.

'Hello Rose,' I said matching her tone.

'Hey Maya,' Al said grinning at me. Malfoy just nodded.

'Hi,' I said.

'So,' Al said awkwardly. 'What've you been doing since you left school?'

'Erm I got a job at the Ministry. I'm doing Law,' I said.

'That's cool,' he said. 'I got into the Auror programme.'

'Isn't that ridiculously competitive?' I asked. Albus Potter wasn't the most energetic of people. He was smart, I'll give him that but pretty lazy too.

'Fairly,' he said.

Arnav sat down next to Rose and pulled me into the barstool next to his.

'So how's work going?' he asked her. Rose was in the Auror programme too. I was less surprised that she had made it in. Rose Weasley was a lot of things but a coward she was not. Coupled with her incredible intelligence and tendency to always get what she wanted, it was no surprise that she had walked the preliminary tests. I knew rather lot about Rose because of Arnav's tendency to ramble on about her.

'Pretty good,' she said. 'We still haven't done any fieldwork but since it's just been a week I suppose it makes sense. Uncle Harry's given the new lot of Aurors to Baddock who's a fairly decent teacher. Dad used to handle newbies but ever since he's gone to work with Uncle George, Fred and James at WWW they've got some rotating system thing. I'm kind of glad though. How weird would it be to basically work for your dad?'

'That's cool,' Arnav said, though I could tell he had stopped listening halfway through the speech and was just staring at her. That boy was so whipped.

Rose evidently realized too because she smirked. 'So are you coming home with me tonight?' she asked seductively.

Arnav pulled himself together. 'No I have a date,' he said managing to sound like her proposal hadn't succeeded in giving him a boner.

'Yes Weasley I would prefer it if you didn't proposition him,' I said sounding far braver than I felt.

Her lips curled up into a smirk. 'Of course,' she said sounding suspiciously sweet. 'Wouldn't dream of it.' She got up and walked away.

'Have I ever told you how much she scares me?' I asked Arnav.

'Relax,' he said. He looked rather happy.

'Stop smiling like the Cheshire Cat,' I snapped. 'All we've achieved here is possible death for me.'

'It's fairly obvious that we've managed to make her jealous. Don't be so dramatic,' he said, rolling his eyes. 'And what's a Cheshire Cat?'

'It's from a muggle story,' I said, not bothering to explain fully.

'Now it's your turn,' he said. 'Where's Weasley?'

'I'm not doing this,' I said. 'It's just too weird.'

'You are such a chicken,' he said.

'Whatever, you've managed to get Rose all annoyed so can I please leave now?' I asked.

'Fine,' he said. 'I'll come with you.'

'You really don't need to do that,' I said. 'In fact I would much rather you didn't.'

'Why?' he asked. 'Am I really such bad company?'

'No but I just want to go home and be in bed before Fred brings one of his bimbos back for the night.'

'I'm sorry,' he said sympathetically. 'But really I feel like a bit of an idiot too. I did just turn down mind-blowing sex with Rose so I could be faithful to my date who doesn't seem to want me.'

'Damn,' I said. 'You really do know how to make a girl feel guilty.'

'It's a talent of mine,' he said with a smile. 'Now can we just stay here and enjoy the party?'

'Fine,' I said. 'But you owe me for the whole Rose jealousy thing okay?'

'How about I buy you a couple of drinks?' he asked grinning, knowing I wasn't serious. 'Will that cover it?'

'Maybe,' I said.

'Okay, let's get you drunk Maya Taylor,' he said.

'I do stupid stuff when I'm drunk,' I said. 'So you have to make sure my behavior is impeccable.'

'Merlin Taylor who uses words like impeccable anymore?' he asked teasingly.

'Shut it Corner,' I said with a laugh. 'Now let's get completely smashed.'

'Fine by me,' he said laughing too.

He ordered two Firewhiskeys. He downed nearly the whole thing in one shot. I sipped at mine. He was already on his third by the time I finished it.

'You're going to have to do better than that if you want to get anywhere close to inebriation,' Arnav said looking distinctly amused.

'Maya?' I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned around knowing exactly who it was and feeling something akin to elation in my stomach. But that just might've been the Firewhiskey.

'Hey Fred,' I said.

'You look different,' he said.

'Good different or bad different?' I asked.

'I'm not sure,' he said, his brow furrowed. I could see he had already been drinking for quite a while. 'You just look different.'

'Maya,' I heard someone yell.

I grinned broadly. 'Daemon,' I said reaching up to hug him. I didn't miss Fred's annoyed look or Arnav's amused one.

'You look incredibly hot,' he said.

'Why thanks love,' I said. 'So do you.'

'On a date?' he asked.

'Yeah sort of,' I said. Fred looked at me his expression unreadable.

'What do you mean sort of?' Arnav said putting his arm around my waist. 'I'm terribly insulted.'

'Oh shush,' I said laughing.

'Hello Maya,' a voice said from behind Daemon.

'Lorcan,' I said. 'It's good to see you.' But I was lying. I could've done without seeing Lorcan Scamander for the rest of my life.

'Erm yeah you too,' he said, his tone making it clear that the feeling was mutual.

I suddenly felt incredibly awkward. This was a situation I had never quite envisioned. I looked at the men surrounding me. My fake date, my best friend, the one I was hopelessly in love with and the one I had lost my virginity to. The awkwardness was literally coming out of my ears. How on earth had I gotten myself into this ridiculous situation?

**a/n: So this is the last one for a month :( I'm sorry but I've got a bunch of ideas for the next couple of chapters. I still have Internet so I can definitely answer any questions you have about stuff so just PM me if you want to know anything. So anyways please review this chapter and I shall update the minute I get home :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**MAYA**

So I should probably tell you how I ended up losing my virginity to Lorcan Scamander of all people. Well I would totally tell you... if I could actually remember any of it. I had gotten this letter from Fred that was obviously not meant for me. It was actually meant for some slag he was shagging. I suppose all the disgusting imagery in the letter caused me to become slightly less sensible. I mean you would've done the same thing. This is Fred Weasley we're talking about. His letter wasn't exactly tasteful. It was more like the opposite of tasteful.

Anyway so luckily (or unluckily depending how you look at it) the Gryffindor Quidditch team had just defeated Hufflepuff rather spectacularly and so decided to have a party. I had decided in my infinite wisdom to drown my sorrows in alcohol. Unfortunately also there drowning his sorrows because the girl he had liked forever was in love with someone else, was Lorcan Scamander. I vaguely remember drinking quantities of alcohol and swearing a rather lot. Then everything's pretty much a blank until I woke up very naked in Scamander's bed with a splitting headache. And that folks is the lovely story of how I lost my virginity.

I avoided him like the plague. I really didn't need him complicating my life. And though he did try to talk about it he gave up after a couple of days. Honestly I think he felt bad for taking away my virtue or some shit like that. Dunno why. I was always under the impression he was a bit of a man whore.

So anyway there I was, just sitting there, desperately racking my brain for something to say that would take the weird tension I could suddenly sense away.

'So um, how's the new job going My?' Daemon asked. He could sort of felt the weirdness too.

'Pretty good love,' I said. 'Sorry I haven't been in touch. It's been an odd couple of weeks.'

'It's all right,' he said easily. 'It hasn't actually been that long. We left school a week ago.'

'Really?' I asked. 'It's feels like a lifetime.'

I know what you-' Daemon started.

'Oh look James is calling us,' Fred said loudly cutting him off.'Come on Maya.'

'I think I'm going to stick around with Daemon and Arnav for a bit,' I said immediately getting irritated by his tone. I mean sure I fancied the guy but he didn't have to be so bloody demanding. I small voice in the back of my head said _oh but you like it don't you? _I squashed it down. Idiot boy. He was being unreasonable. _But wasn't this sort of the point? _The same stupid voice in my head said. _Don't you want to make him jealous?_

'Maya please,' he said. 'I want you to come. With me.'

His tone threw me a little. Why was he only able to sort of admit he had feelings for me when he was under the influence of either alcohol or other random semi-legal subtances? I mean sure I didn't remember much about that whole Pepper-Up Potion experience but as far as I could tell from all the hints that James had been not so subtly dropping he seemed to have proposed to me or something.

'Do you really Fred?' I asked.

'I don't know,' he said. 'I don't want you to go home with him though.' I wasn't going to go home with Corner. I mean we had barely been here an hour, it wasn't like I was going to leave anytime soon. And did he really think getting me away from Arnav would prevent me from going home with him if I really wanted to?

I nearly forgot about all the other people surrounding me until Daemon cleared his throat. I swallowed an annoyed sound that sort of came from the back of my throat.

'I have to go,' Fred said uncomfortably. 'Are you coming?'

'No,' I said quietly. 'Not until you're sure you want me to come with you.' It had stopped being about going to sit with James and Vi and had become something more.

He looked at me uncertainly for a second and left.

'Hey can we talk?' Lorcan asked. I groaned inside my head. It had been at least three months since our disastrous encounter.

Daemon raised his eyebrows quizzically. I mentally thanked Merlin that Lorcan hadn't told anyone else about us. Arnav was looking at us with a similar expression on his face too. I knew I was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

'Okay,' I said, finally developing the courage to talk to someone I had studiously avoided for the last couple of months.

He led me out onto the dance floor and put his arms around my waist. I sort of flinched at his touch.

'I'm sorry,' he said taking his hands away immediately and running one of them through his already messy hair. 'It was just sort of an impulse.'

'No it's okay,' I said. 'I mean look pretty weird here if we weren't dancing right?' I put his arms back around my waist and he smiled at me.

'I never apologized,' he said. 'I really messed up and I never said sorry.'

'It's alright,' I said. 'It wasn't exactly an ideal situation and it was as much my fault as it was yours.'

'You're pretty cool Taylor,' he said. 'So um how's it going with you and Weasley? Al said you were living together.'

'I don't actually know,' I admitted.

'If it's any consolation I can tell that he really likes you,' he said. 'I mean the way he looks at you, the way he always looked at you...'

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'I mean just now... Well it was sort of obvious. And you could always tell in school that...' he trailed off uncomfortably.

I was once again struck by the utter incongruity of the situation. I was talking about the boy I fancied with the boy I had lost my virginity to.

'This is weird isn't it?' he asked, smiling adorably. On a completely physical level I suppose I could have done worse than Lorcan Scamander. Y'know for a first time and all.

'A little,' I said.

'I don't want it to be,' he said looking slightly uncomfortable. 'I mean I think you're kinda nice. I guess. I wouldn't mind... well it wouldn't really be the worst thing if y'know...'

'What?' I asked.

'If we were friends,' he said.

'I'd like that too Scamander,' I said smiling slightly. 'I think you're kinda nice too.'

He smiled properly, like a genuine wide, happy sort of smile and I immediately thought Arya Thomas was an idiot for not going for him. Suddenly I remembered something else about that rather odd night.

'Um Scamander, the night that we y'know...' I don't know why but I just couldn't bring myself to actually say the word sex. 'Well erm we talked a fair bit and I think I told you a lot of embarrassing stuff about my life and well you told me stuff about yours too I think.'

I saw him stiffen. But I was so incredibly curious I ignored the feeling that I was probably causing him some amount of discomfort.

'Well you talked about Arya a lot,' I said.

'I probably did,' he said evenly. I couldn't exactly tell what he thinking. His face was unreadable.

'You said she was in love with your friend's "sex buddy" right?' I asked.

His lips tightened but he didn't say anything and he didn't run away yelling so I sorta took that as an invitation to continue asking him questions. Yeah I'm really not a very sensitive person.

'Was that sex buddy Arnav?' I asked. There's was a feeling of unreality in this situation.

He still didn't say anything but I could see from the very strained look in his eyes that I was right.

'Oh Merlin,' I gasped.

The ridiculousness of this whole situation hit me like a bludger. I felt at least twenty times more awkward now. It was like all of us were wrapped in some tangled web that refused to unravel and every single thing we did just cause it to get even more messed up. I didn't even quite know how to untangle it in my mind. So I really liked Fred Weasley. Well that seemed like a sensible place to start. But then I had gone and slept with Lorcan Scamander because well Fred didn't like me back. And Lorcan Scamander slept with me because the girl he was in love with (Arya Thomas) loved someone else. That someone else was Arnav Corner who in turn was in love with Rose Weasley. Who might return his feelings but was a complete commitment-phobe and so refused to stop screwing other people. So in order to get her to be his girlfriend (something which I don't even think he's even attempted to ask her yet) he thinks up a brilliant plan which involves me becoming his fake girlfriend.

Actually if you think about it. It wasn't a web at all. It was some weird circle.

'Are you okay?' Lorcan asked, looking at me worriedly.

I felt my cheeks become red. I had gotten so caught up in trying to figure stuff out I had forgotten there was actually someone standing in front of me. I hope I didn't have my thinking face on. It was a weird face.

'Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just thinking,' I said.

'Yeah all this does sort of give you something to think about,' he said rather wryly.

'Can I cut in?' someone asked from behind me. When I say someone I mean Fred Weasley. He didn't wait for an answer though. He just sort of plucked me out of Scamander's arms.

'Scamander too? Really Taylor?' he asked. The weird Fred from about ten minutes ago was gone. The one that wanted to... I don't even know what he wanted to do.

'Shut it Weasley,' I said, easily falling back into the pattern of our usual conversations.

'I mean you really do have a thing for these Scamanders don't you?' he asked.

'What do you mean' I asked.

'Well you snogged Lysander and now you have your body pressed up against his brother,' he said. There was a hint of the weird Fred in is tone though.

'In case you haven't noticed Weasley my body is no longer pressed up against Lorcan's,' I said snappily. And then for reasons that will forever remain a mystery to me (yes you stupid berks I know I'm the one who's doing this but it's still a mystery alright) I pressed myself against him and said (ugh I'm ashamed to admit this but I might have been fluttering my eyelashes a little), 'No Weasley, now I'm pressed up against you.'

I didn't miss his sharp intake of breath. I suddenly felt like such an idiot all over again. I tried to pull myself away from him but he didn't let go. His grip suddenly became slightly uncomfortable but it was a good sort of uncomfortable. His beautiful brown eyes darkened (oh eww I just called his eyes beautiful) and he slowly leaned down.

**a/n: Haha slightly evil cliffie. And after not updating for so long it was rather terrible of me was it not? So do you think they're actually going to kiss or am I going to torture them for a little bit longer? I mean it's so painfully obvious that they both like each other. Anyway I have received incredibly disturbing news. Some random bloke just told half my summer program that we're dating and I'm traumatized. I literally just heard the news from the girl sitting next to me and I just puked in my mouth. And I was in such a good mood too. So yes as usual please review and much love to all my regular reviewers and anyone else who chooses to favourite or story alert :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**FRED**

Merlin's tits what the fuck was I doing? Not that I didn't want to do it. Please, though I didn't admit this it's what I've wanted to do for at least a year now. It's just that this was Maya. A Maya who had nice legs but still Maya. As I leaned down I was suddenly hit by about a hundred possible different ways this could play out. I mean her face was so far away. I could kiss her and then it could become all screwed up because she didn't like me back and we still had to live in the same house. I mean she did come here with Corner right?

Fuck what if she stopped talking to me and moved out? What if she moved in with Corner? And they got married and had three kids. Or what if she only liked Ravenclaws? She did snog Scamander and now there was Corner. What if she didn't like me because I wasn't smart enough? I really didn't want to mess anything up. So I kissed her cheek. I felt her stiffen. She pulled away. I wasn't sure if I was just being hopeful but did she look a little disappointed

'I think I'm ready to go home now Fred,' she said softly.

She walked up to Corner and said something. She then walked straight out of the door and before I realised what my feet were doing I was already following her.

'What are you doing?' she asked, when I caught up with her.

'I'm dropping you home,' I said. 'It's not exactly safe.'

'It's about a three minute walk,' she said.

'But I'm a gentleman,' I said grinning at her.

'Really?' she asked in mock surprise. 'I never would've guessed.

We walked in silence. But it wasn't uncomfortable or anything. The awkwardness slowly dissipated. By the time we got back home we were talking fairly normally. It was so easy being around her.

'Did you leave the lights on My?' I asked noticing the light streaming out from under the door.

'I never leave the lights on,' she said quietly. We drew our wands and slowly edged towards the door. Maya pushed it open and something rather unexpected greeted me. I mean it literally greeted me.

'Hello Freddie,' Tamara said grinning at me.

'Tam?' I asked unable to believe she was here. I've known Tamara Jordan for most of my life. She moved to France when she was nine but we still kept in touch. She was incredible. But I would never actually tell her that. We had always been close and even though I was an erratic letter writer at best the lack of communication didn't really affect out relationship.

'You know the wards on your house are rather awful,' she said conversationally. She was sitting on my sofa in my house telling me how terrible my security was. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

'Missed you too Tam,' I said. She got up and threw her arms around me.

Tamara was my dad's best friend's daughter. We were born in the same month (four days apart). This wouldn't be so weird if Roxy and Tamara's baby brother weren't also born in the same month. Eight years later of course. I remember Uncle Ron asking mum and Aunt Claudine if they used hand signals to co-ordinate. I didn't really get it at the time, but now I do.

'What are you doing here love?' I asked.

'Got transferred,' she said. 'Mum didn't really want me to leave but I figured I couldn't stay at home forever.'

'Good for you,' I said. Tam's mum was absolutely brilliant but she did tend to get a little clingy.

'Hello,' Tamara said, noticing Maya.

'Hey,' Maya said back, looking a little wary.

'Maya this is Tamara. Tamara, Maya,' I said making the introductions.

Tamara looked at Maya appraisingly. 'You're Maya?' she asked, her tone verging on disbelief.

'Yes,' Maya said instantly defensive.

'I've heard a rather lot about you,' Tam said.

'All good I hope,' Maya said with a slightly hostile undercurrent in her tone.

'Yeah pretty much,' Tam said grinning at her.

Maya smiled too. 'So are you staying here tonight?' she asked sounding a little less like a threatened animal.

'Might as well,' Tam said shrugging. 'Spend some time with this tosser.' She poked me in the ribs.

'Should I make up the sofa for you?' Maya asked.

'Nah I'll just bunk with Fred,' she answered.

I saw Maya stiffen. 'Okay I'm going to bed,' she said. 'Goodnight. It was nice meeting you Tamara.'

'So that's the famous Maya Taylor,' Tamara said when Maya was out of earshot. 'She wasn't what I expected.'

'Yeah,' I said.

'Well I'm proud of you Fred,' she said. 'It's nice to see that you're finally going for brains over beauty.'

'She's plenty beautiful,' I said, bristling.

'Well it's not your sort of beauty though is it?' Tam asked. 'I mean you usually go for the ones who weigh about two pounds, one for each boob.'

'I'm not going for Maya,' I sighed.

'Sure,' Tam said sounding completely unconvinced.

'I'm going to turn in,' I said.

'I'll join you in a bit, I just have to send a letter to Mum,' she said.

'Sure,' I said.

I took a shower and thought about tonight. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. It was definitely confusing though.

Tam took a shower after me and curled up next to me when she was done. I felt like little kid again. We used to have sleepovers all the time (when I think about that now it sounds incredibly girly). We would lie in bed and talk till we went to sleep.

'So you're actually living with her now?' Tam asked.

'Why is that so weird?' I asked. 'We're friends.'

'Don't be stupid,' she said. 'I've barely met her but judging by your letters and her obvious disapproval that we were sleeping in the same bed you like each other as more than that.'

'If you knew she disapproved why did you agree? You know I would've taken the sofa if I had to,' I said.

'Because you're still mine,' Tam said. 'Not in the I'm-in-love-with-you-way, but in the you're-my-best-friend-way. I get to sleep next to you if I want to.'

'Aw Tam,' I said fondly. 'I missed you.'

'You said that already,' she reminded. 'And if you really missed me you would've written more.'

'You know I'm not the best with writing letters,' I said. 'And my owl's an absolute idiot. He always takes the letters to the wrong person.'

'Why don't you get a new one then?' she asked.

'I'm not getting rid of Rolly,' I said firmly.

'Yeah yeah,' she said and snuggled up to me.

'So what's up with you?' I asked.

'I had to dump Henry,' she said. 'He became way too clingy.'

'Merlin Tam,' I said. 'You're going through blokes faster than a Irishman goes through alcohol.'

'Shut up,' she said. 'Like you're one to talk.'

'No I suppose not,' I said.

'Though I must say it looks like you're way closer to settling down than I am,' she said teasingly.

I just scoffed. 'Really Tam?'

'Yes really,' she said. 'Though Mum'll be heartbroken. She always wanted you to marry me.'

'I'll send her my sincerest apologies,' I said, laughing.

'Ah she'll get over it,' Tam said.

'So do you plan to stick around for a while?' I asked.

'I think so,' she said. 'I like England.'

'Of course you do,' I said. 'I'm here aren't I?'

'Oh shush,' she said. 'You are so full of yourself.'

'You know you love me,' I said, grinning at her.

**a/n: So I added a new character. I hope you like her and like the chapter. Please revieww :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**MAYA**

So yeah Fred had an incredibly beautiful girl in his bed. It was safe to say that Arnav's plan was failing rather spectacularly. I knew they hadn't actually had sex but just sleeping with her seemed so much more intimate. He didn't care about those bimbos. He cared about her though. You could hear it in every syllable he uttered in her presence. It also didn't help that she was one of the most attractive people I had met in my life. It wasn't just that was gorgeous (though she definitely was), she practically radiated fun. I mean you could take one look at her and immediately know that this was someone who you would have a good time with. And that sort of appeal is difficult to compete with.

She had curly black hair that tumbled down her back. Smooth brown skin that didn't look like it had ever seen anything as mundane as acne and a snub nose that made her seem human and far more attractive than a straight long nose would've. Then there were her eyes. Melting-chocolate brown and so full of humour that I automatically felt like she was making fun of me in her head. Why was I surrounded by such attractive people?

First there's supermodel-esque Violet, Quidditch playing James with the unfairly long lashes (I mean seriously, he's a boy, he doesn't even need them) and of course Fred who looks rather incredible. Okay I'll shut up. I hate it when girls talk endlessly about their crushes/boyfriends/friends-with-benefits/anything-they-might-want-to-have-or-currently-be-having-a-sexual-relationship-with. I mean if Goblins are your cup of tea who am I to judge? But do I want to hear about your sexual exploits with one of them in the girl's loo while trying to wash my hands? No. That's a definite no.

So I was all ready to hate Tamara, but to my chagrin I found that I couldn't. She was just too funny. What was incredibly cool about her was that she didn't just laugh at others, she laughed at herself too. She actually reminded me a bit of Rose Weasley, except of course she wasn't a colossal bitch. And she could cook. That was actually the thing that made me the happiest. She made the most delicious melt-in-your-mouth scones ever. When I say ever I mean ever. A voice in the back of my head was faintly saying _ah see there's another thing this girl with the slight French accent has over you. _But really I didn't even care. I would totally trade Fred for a plateful of scones every day. _Oh really?_ The stupid voice in the back of my head said rather skeptically. Damn, it was right. Tamara seemed lovely but I'd rather she wasn't in his bed.

_You'd rather be the one in his bed wouldn't you?_ Okay the stupid voice was starting to sound like Rose Weasley. Damn I had a bitch living in my head. Lovely.

'So what do you do Maya?' Tamara asked over breakfast. While I was stuffing my face with scones and therefore not at my best. But it was Saturday and I got to sleep in. And I was eating what was possibly the food of the gods so do not judge me.

My response was something like this 'Iwwoklasc.'

'She works in the Magical Law Department,' Fred answered, laughing at me and ruffling my hair. Like it didn't look disgusting enough already (especially next to Tamara's perfect curls). I hadn't showered yet so it sort of hung around my face like a dead animal.

'That's so cool,' she said. I snorted, inhaling some of the pumpkin juice I was drinking. Really not at my best. After spluttering a bit and Fred laughing at me unashamedly I managed to sort of get myself together and answer some of her questions. And ask her a couple of my own. I mean who on earth would think Magical Law was 'cool'? You can't blame me for practically choking.

It turned out she worked at the Banque de France and had now moved here to work at Gringotts. She left for work (haha bankers have to work on Saturdays) and Fred and I just sat in the kitchen not talking or anything.

'So how do you like her?' he asked.

'She seems cool,' I said noncommittally.

'She is,' he said and we lapsed into silence again.

'So are you in love with her?' I asked. I immediately wanted to kill myself after that. When had I become such an idiot?

'God no,' Fred said, sounding horrified. 'She's like my sister. It would be like being in love with Roxy.'

I felt a lot better.

'So the whole sleeping thing...' I trailed off awkwardly.

'We just slept,' he said. I could see a smile spreading across his face though.

'Oh fuck!' I heard Violet yell from upstairs. She came running into the kitchen at full speed.

'What's wrong?' I asked. She was actually pulling her trousers on as she ran inside.

'I'm so late,' she said, distractedly pulling a granola bar out of a cupboard. 'You'll have to figure out what to do for breakfast.'

'Don't worry about it,' Fred said. 'We're okay. But you do know it's Saturday right? You don't have to go to work on Saturday.'

'Yes I know it's Saturday,' she snapped. 'I have a plane to catch.'

'Where are you going?' I asked.

'America,' she said. 'Too far away to apparate or floo. Oi James hurry up and get the suitcase out!'

'Coming coming woman,' James grumbled as he dragged a suitcase into the kitchen.

His eyes were all red and he surveyed the scene blearily. His girlfriend was now looking for her shoes and in his sleep deprived, hungover state he didn't look like he was ready to deal with her hysterics.

'Where the fuck are my shoes?' she yelled. I had never actually heard Violet sound so annoyed.

After retrieving her shoes from the refrigerator, yes that was where they were, she quickly apparated away, presumably to the airport.

James just sat at the table and put his head down. Fred shoved a scone in his face and he soon forgot all his sorrows.

'So good,' he groaned. 'It tastes like fucking heaven.'

'Tam made them,' Fred said.

'Tam's here?' James asked, visibly brightening.

'Yep, came in last night,' Fred said.

'Oh that's cool,' James said stuffing another scone in his mouth. He got up and lumbered toward the single bathroom. I mean really there are four of us and one bathroom. It's an absolute nightmare. Word of advice, never use the loo after Fred. I don't know what he does in there but it looks like a war zone when he's done.

'What do you want to do today?' Fred asked.

'I dunno,' I said shrugging. 'Don't really have plans.'

Fred grinned rather wickedly. 'Well if you don't have plans, there is something I've always wanted to do.'

'What is it Fred?' I asked warily.

'It's going to be a surprise,' he said, that wicked smile still plastered on his face. I half expected him to start cackling.

'I'm going to change,' I said. 'Can you at least tell me what clothes will be appropriate?'

He looked at me speculatively. 'Shorts,' he said decisively. 'The shorter the better.'

I whacked him on the arm and went to change. I packed a pair of trousers just in case. It would probably be Fred's idea of a funny prank if he took me to a ridiculously cold place wearing barely anything.

'I'm all set,' I said. I felt his eyes lingering on my legs. 'Oi let's go you pervert.'

'Hmm,' he said and we headed out.

'Will you please tell me where we're going,' I asked plaintively.

'Nope,' he said, popping the 'p'.

He grabbed my hand and I felt the familiar, slightly nauseating feeling that accompanies apparation.

'We're here,' he said, proudly gesturing to what looked like a large colourful...

'Water park?' I asked. 'Fred why?'

'Because it's fun,' he said. 'And you need to get your face out of your books and have fun.'

I noticed people apparating in quite openly.

'Isn't everyone going to get into trouble with the ministry?' I asked.

'It's a magical water park,' he said excitedly.

He pulled me in. And I must say it was impressive. Waterslides (or things that looked like waterslides) stretched across the park. We paid a galleon to enter and Fred pulled me on to one of the slide things.

'Splash Mountain,' he said and the water pulled us toward an imposing looking mountain.

'Why didn't you tell me to bring a swimsuit?' I asked.

'I wanted it to be a surprise,' he said.

He had already pulled off his t-shirt. I realised he was wearing swim trunks. Stupid boy. We got off at Splash Mountain.

'You know what,' he said. 'I reckon you're right. You do need something more appropriate. Before I could say anything he pointed his wand at me and I realised he was transfiguring my clothes. While they were still on my body.

'Really Fred?' I asked looking down at what was now a bikini that left very little to the imagination.

'Fine,' he said and made it slightly less revealing.

'I want a one-piece,' I said firmly.

'So picky,' he huffed, but transfigured it anyway.

'Thank you,' I said. If I was going to be walking around in a swimsuit all day I did not need to worry about something slipping off and me accidentally flashing someone.

We climbed up to the slide and as I looked down I was suddenly hit by a completely irrational fear that I was going to fall and die. I mean we were very high up. I quickly pushed it to the side. Fred jumped in front of me and slid down, shouting loudly and laughing. I went straight after him. It felt oddly exhilarating. This must be what flying feels like to people who actually like flying.

I landed at the bottom of the slide and Fred picked me up. Like literally just scooped me right up and carried me to the weird but ingenious transportation system.

'Where to now my lovely?' he asked grinning.

I smiled back. Today was going to be a good day.

**a/n: So this is a sort of filler with a bit of fluff. Anyway I'm back home so you can expect more regular updates. And I'm severely jetlagged so this is pretty much what I'll be doing at night when everyone else is asleep. So hope you like it and I'll try and get more out soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**MAYA**

We got back to the apartment pretty late. I don't know what Fred had done but as much as I tried I couldn't get the swimsuit to turn back into my normal clothes. I don't think he knew exactly what he had done either because he just tried a couple of spells and the grinned at me sheepishly.

'I get the loo first,' I yelled, as I dashed towards it quickly summoning my clothes. Fred ran in behind me.

'Not so fast Taylor,' he shouted, diving into the loo.

I chucked my wand at his head and missed by a mile. Yes I know he was literally standing two feet in front of me but I've never been the most coordinated.

'Weasley,' I whined. 'You always mess up the loo. Just let me go first.'

'Nope,' he said. 'I want a shower.'

'Well I'm not leaving,' I said stubbornly.

'Fine then,' he said and started taking his shirt off.

'Put your clothes back on you wanker,' I yelled.

'If it bothers you so much, leave,' he said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He looked at me daringly.

I glared at him. 'You are such an annoyance,' I said.

He just scoffed and stepped closer. 'Please you know you love me more than anyone else.'

'That's not true,' I said. 'I love James and Vi and Daemon…'

'And Corner,' he said quietly.

'No,' I said looking him straight in the eye. 'No I don't.'

He let out a weird half growl half moan and moved towards me so fast I had no idea what was happening. He pushed me up onto the counter and kissed me. And it felt right. All I could feel was him, all I could taste was him. I wrapped my legs around his torso and he groaned again. Nothing about this was sweet, nothing about this was gentle. It felt like three years of frustration being funneled into one kiss. But it wasn't one kiss; it was so much more than that.

He started trying to get the stupid swimsuit off. I had never hated a piece of nylon so much in my life. It just refused to come off. I kissed him again and again, my stomach clenching in a mixture of excitement and fear. I could barely believe this was happening. It all felt incredibly surreal. He finally got the swimsuit half off and began trailing kisses down my neck.

Then I heard banging on the door.

'Fuck,' Fred swore quietly.

'Oi I need to use the loo,' James yelled from the other side of the door. 'Get out quick.'

'I'll be out in a minute,' Fred shouted.

'Hurry up,' James said. 'I need to take a leak.'

Fred looked at me pleadingly. I sighed and put the swimsuit back on. I tried to apparate out of the loo but I couldn't.

'Fred, why can't I leave,' I asked, panicking a little.

'Oh fuck Tam must've put anti-apparation charms on the house,' he said. 'She said our security system was crap.'

'Get the fuck out of the loo!' James yelled.

Fred slowly opened the door.

'Merlin what took you so-' James ended his sentence abruptly and just stared at me.

I grinned at him sheepishly.

'Oh,' he said and began to laugh.

'Don't really see the humour in this situation,' I said crossly.

'If I didn't need to pee so badly I would just stand here and make fun of you for the next twenty minutes,' he said. 'But since I really do need to use the bathroom do you two mind getting out of it?'

We stood outside the loo awkwardly looking at each other not saying a word.

'So…' he said.

And James opened the bathroom door. I practically jumped into it and locked the door. I just stood there looking in the mirror, for about a minute. Ah fuck.

* * *

**FRED**

'So you finally did it?' James asked.

'Did what?' I asked. Stupid git always had to appear at the worst times.

'Grew a pair,' he said laughing.

I scowled at him. 'Shut it you tosser,' I said.

'So how did it happen?' he asked.

'I dunno,' I said. 'One minute we were arguing and the next we were snogging.'

'Why was she in a bathing suit?' he asked.

'We went to a water park,' I said.

'Wait did you go tot WizSplash?' he asked.

'Yeah,' I said shrugging.

'You were supposed to go with me,' he whined.

'Stop being such a girl, mate,' I said.

'But seriously,' he asked. 'What does this mean?'

'I do not know,' I said. 'I mean you basically walked in on us before anything could happen.'

'You kissed her though?' he asked.

'Yeah,' I said. 'I asked her if she loved Corner and she said that she didn't and… I dunno… something sort of snapped and I just had to do it.'

'Well it took you long enough,' he said. 'Well maybe not actually, maybe it's a bit too soon if anything.'

'Why do you care so much?' I asked suspiciously.

He shifted uneasily, looking a little embarrassed. 'Well you know how Louis likes to gamble right?' he asked.

'Merlin,' I said. 'James you didn't-'

'Well it was just fun,' he said.

'You bet on how long it would take me and Maya to get together?' I asked.

'So you are together?' he asked.

'I don't know James, honestly at this point you know about as much as I do,' I said. 'And why the fuck would you make bets?'

'Because it was obvious that you were half in-love with her,' James said defensively. 'And it's fun.'

'Wait a second,' I asked. 'Who won it?'

'Lucy,' he said. 'But that's only if you're actually together. Not if it's just a one-time thing. And if you aren't together properly could you maybe wait till next month?'

I knocked him over the head.

'Okay there's no need to get violent,' he said.

'I think there's every need,' I said. 'And just out of curiosity, how the fuck did Louis manage to organize what seems like a family pool without me finding out?'

'He's Louis,' James shrugged. 'He's very resourceful.'

'Yeah I bet he is,' I said drily.

'So are you happy?' James asked unexpectedly.

I thought about it for a bit. 'I'm not sure,' I said slowly. 'But yeah I think I am actually.'

**a/n: I cannot tell you how sorry I am for being AWOL for almost a month but I just started school and IB's really kicking my arse. So this is the new chapter. I've also started writing the sequel to this which is going to be up once this is done. This chapter might seem a little disjointed because I've written bits of it at different times but I hope you like it. And as always please review :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**MAYA**

I was scared to leave the loo. Yeah I know this is sort of what I had been waiting for forever but it was still making me very nervous. I mean that kiss felt a little divorced from reality. Almost like it was a dream. I mean I knew it wasn't, but I was happy and excited about it and it had _happened_. What if after I left the bathroom everything came tumbling down and that kiss became unreal?

Fred and James were sitting at the table when I got out. Fred looked at me awkwardly and moved towards the loo. He stopped and turned back as if he was going to say something, but then just continued on. I felt my heart sinking. That did not look promising at all.

What made everything even worse was that I wasn't sure if I wanted a relationship with him. I mean I couldn't really reconcile the idea of Fred and boyfriend in my head. He just didn't seem like the type. I sat down at the table, all of this swirling around my head.

'Penny for your thoughts,' James said, a twinkle in his eye.

'This isn't going to work, is it?' I asked.

James frowned. 'I don't know,' he said thoughtfully. 'I know he cares about you a lot. And he would never ever want to cause you any sort of pain but you never know with Fred. But he does love you. A lot. And if he needs time to figure out how to express his feelings then you should probably give it to him. I mean Fred's never had… y'know…_that _sort of relationship with someone he actually cares about.'

There was a loud crack and Tamara appeared. So she could apparate in whenever she wanted to but no one else could? I was so annoyed.

'Tam!' James yelled joyfully. I kid you not, his shout was joyful. Apparently that's the sort of emotions this girl invoked.

'Jamesie,' she practically crooned, kissing him on both cheeks. Okay I did not like this girl even though her scones were the best things I had ever tasted. So maybe I did like her. Ugh I was so confused. I saw a hint of a blush in James's cheeks. And suddenly it struck me. Wow I usually wasn't this perceptive.

'Where's Fred?' she asked.

'In the loo,' James replied. 'He should be out soon.'

'I go knock on the door a bit and see if I can hurry him up,' she said.

'Good luck,' I said. She needed it. Fred took ages in the bathroom.

She banged on the door of the bathroom. 'Oi, Fred! Get your arse out of there fast.'

'You and Tamara?' I asked James, when I was sure she was out of earshot.

He turned bright red. 'Merlin, Maya. Why would you say that?'

'I dunno,' I said. 'But it's true, isn't it?'

'Maybe,' he said sheepishly. 'But it was ages ago. Sixth year summer I think.'

'Does Vi know?' I asked.

'No she doesn't,' he said. 'And I'd like to keep it that way please. She isn't exactly the jealous sort but I don't think she'd be happy if she knew my ex… well I dunno actually. She was never my girlfriend.'

'Just a summer thing then?' I asked.

'Yeah pretty much,' he said. 'Don't think it meant anything to her though.'

'Wait, does she know about Vi?' I asked.

'I would imagine so,' he said. 'I mean we've been together for a while now. It isn't exactly a secret.'

Tamara sat down in a huff. 'He isn't getting out,' she said.

'So how've you been?' James asked her.

'Good good. Life has it's ups and downs I guess but on the whole it's been pretty good,' she said. 'How about you?'

'Oh okay,' he said. 'Just working at the shop. It's fun.'

Just then, literally out of the blue I heard angry banging on the door.

'Why the fuck can't I apparate back into my house?' Violet yelled from outside.

James opened a door and a very angry looking Violet stormed in.

'Aren't you supposed to be on a plane?' James asked timidly.

'Oh what a bright observation James Sirius Potter,' she snapped. 'Yes I am supposed to be on a plane right now.'

'So what happened?' he asked patiently.

'It got cancelled. But no, they couldn't tell me that nine hours ago. Instead they just kept saying it would take off in an hour. And we finally did actually board but then they said there was engine trouble and that they were terribly sorry but they wouldn't be able to depart today. But they did serve us food. And do you know what it was?' She paused to take a breath. 'It was beans. They served us the worst sort of fart food while we were trapped in a tin-can.'

James just opened his arms and she crumpled into them. 'I'm so sorry baby.'

She started sobbing. 'I'm just so tired and sad and I want to just curl up in a ball and die.'

Tamara looked faintly shocked but she didn't say anything. James rocked Vi back and forth and made soothing noises.

'I need the loo,' she said, through her sobs. 'I feel disgusting.'

'I'll try and get Fred out,' Tamara said.

Violet looked at her shocked. 'Hello,' Vi said uncertainly.

'Hi, I'm Tamara.' She held her hand out.

'I'm Violet, I'm sorry for-'

'Oh don't sweat it,' Tamara said. 'I'll just get Fred out for you.'

'Who is that?' Violet hissed once she was out of earshot.

'That's Tamara Jordan,' James said. 'She's an old family friend.'

'Oh,' Vi said. We sat in semi-uncomfortable silence for a bit.

'He's out,' Tamara, said triumphantly dragging a slightly wet looking Fred with her.

Violet and James both walked into the bathroom.

'They're going to have sex in the shower aren't they?' Tamara asked.

'That's very likely,' Fred said. He came and sat next to me. He put his hand on my knee. I had an indescribable feeling in my chest. I'm not even sure it was good or bad. He sort of linked his fingers with mine I realized to my complete and utter surprise that Fred Weasley was holding my hand. His and Tamara's conversation was just a sort of buzz in the background. I had so many conflicting feelings running through my body. Oh Merlin life had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.

**a/n: So here's the next chapter, I'm sorry for my awful updating. I used to be so good and now I just don't know what's happened. ****Anyway thank you for reading as usual and please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**FRED**

'I need to change,' Tam said. 'Those two are taking ages and I feel gross. Can I use your room?'

'Sure,' I said. But I didn't actually want her to leave. Maya's fingers were intertwined with mine and it was comfortable. I didn't know what was going to happen next and it scared me.

'So,' Maya said once she had left. She moved her hand away from mine.

'Um… I'm sort of…' I stammered.

She looked at me oddly frustrated and leaned in and kissed me.

'Don't you want to-'

'No,' she said cutting me off. 'No I don't.'

I smiled and pressed my lips to hers again.

'Do you want to go inside?' I asked when we broke apart.

'I think that might be a good idea,' she agreed.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her into her room quickly, silently thanking Merlin for the permanent Silencing Charms we had put on all the rooms.

She giggled and I grinned back at her. We sort of tumbled into the bed, limbs entangled and skin aflame.

'This is-'

'Shh,' she said cutting me off again. She slowly peeled off my shirt.

I gently traced the contours of her collarbones. She had nice collarbones. I didn't know why I was thinking of that now especially when I had more um… obvious matters to occupy my thoughts.

She looked at me mischievously and started kissing my neck. I pulled back a bit and held her face in my hands.

I felt something shift inside me. I had been in this position more times than I could count but this felt different.

* * *

**MAYA**

I was just sitting at the table. Minding my own business just daydreaming about random stuff and sipping a cup of tea.

'You know the sneaking around isn't fooling anyone,' Violet said conversationally.

I spat out my tea. 'What?' I asked, trying to sound genuinely offended.

'You and Fred. Not fooling anyone,' she said. 'I can smell the sex on you.'

'I do not smell of sex,' I said crossly.

'Well you have a sex aura around you. It's like you're emitting sex rays,' she said.

'Christ, I don't even know what that means,' I said.

'It means I can tell that you're having disgusting sex with Fred,' she said.

Oi,' I said indignantly. 'Why does it have to be disgusting?'

'Because it's Fred,' she said. 'Everything he does is disgusting.'

'I don't have disgusting sex,' I said primly.

'I'm sure,' she said, sounding far too sarcastic for my liking.

'Viole-et,' I whined. 'It isn't that obvious.'

'Really?' she said. 'Apart from the annoying cat got the cream look, there's the whole scary sexual tension that's present every time you're in the same room. Oh and he was playing footsie with me last night. I thought it was James but it was really Fred. And unless he's carrying on a torrid affair with Tamara, he's definitely boning you.'

'Why couldn't he be carrying on a torrid affair with Tamara?' I asked.

'Because she's like his sister,' she said placidly. 'James is the one she's more interested in anyway.'

'I don't think she wants either of them,' I said.

'So is the sex really good?' she asked.

I sputtered incoherently.

'Oh don't be a prude,' she said. 'Tell me.'

'It's pretty good,' I admitted grudgingly.

'So has he taken you on a date yet?' she asked.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. 'We aren't dating,' I said.

'So you're having sex but you aren't dating?' she asked, sounding rather disapproving.

I dunno,' I admitted. 'We just don't talk about it. I mean we talk about other stuff. And we have sex.'

'So is this like a friends with benefits thing?' she asked.

'I guess,' I said, unsure.

'You idiot,' she said whacking me over the head with The Daily Prophet. 'That sort of thing never works out. Have you at least tried talking about it?'

'No,' I said. 'It just gets awkward and then we end up having sex.'

'You two are such idiot children. I wonder why I bother with you,' she said with a sniff.

'Can we stop talking about this?' I asked feeling intensely uncomfortable.

'Fine,' she said huffily.

The Prophet fell open to reveal a full centre page spread on Rose Weasley's latest exploits.

'Uncle Ron's going to be so annoyed,' Vi said poking the picture of Rose who was doing some sort of stripper dance.

I thought of poor Arnav who despite all his efforts was still Rose's booty call. He would certainly not be happy with this. I still hadn't told him about the Fred thing. I just wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible. So it sort of remained mine. I especially didn't want to see his scary cousin Lucy plaster it all over the front page of the Prophet. I'm not the sort of person who appears on the front pages of magazines.

'So what's been going on with you?' I asked. 'It had been nearly a week and I had barely talked to Vi Not since her disastrous almost business trip.

'Nothing much,' she said non-committedly. But suddenly her face fell a bit. 'I'm actually kind of worried,' she confided.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

It's been more than a month since my last period,' she said.

I just gaped at her. Oh Merlin.

**a/n: Dun dun dun. Haha I'm so awful with updates now :( I feel terrible. I've just been blogging an awful lot. So check me out on tumbler 'cause I feel quite lonely there. You can find me at examples-of-general-confusion. tumblr. com. There's general stuff written my me about my life and stuff so if you like the way I write then please look me up. Anyway, hope you liked this installment and thanks for reading :) please revieww. **


	14. Chapter 14

** a/n: I am a horrible horrible person who doesn't deserve happiness. I know it's been centuries since I updated and I promise I'll try to be regular with all of this. I suck **  
**But anyway since it's been so long and everyone's probably forgotten the story, here is a recap**

_So Maya's gone to live with James and Fred. Maya really liked Fred but thinks she's mostly over him 'cause it's been so long since she actually saw him/ But then when she sees him everything she's ever felt for him sort of comes rushing back. But Fred is an idiot and can't admit he likes her too. So then after a little bit of convincing from Arnav Corner she decided to make him jealous. And it works. But then an old friend of Fred's comes back. She's really pretty and kind of awesome and insists on sleeping in the same bed as Fred. But later Maya finds out that there really wasn't anything to be worried about because Fred just thinks of Tamara as a sister. Then after a fairly brilliant day at a water park Fred and Maya come home and nearly have sex in the bathroom, only to be interrupted by James who needs to pee. Damn you James. They end up sleeping with each other in any case though but it ends up being a friends with benefits thing. At breakfast Maya and Vi discuss the new developments and Violet also reveals to Maya that she thinks she might be pregnant. And Of course James is the baby Daddy. _

**So I think that's it but without further ado. Here you go :) **

**MAYA**

"What is that?" I asked, semi-horrified.

"It's romantic," Fred said.

"I'm not sleeping with you anymore," I said, holding up the lingerie, which I swear to god looked skimpier by the second. "Is it just me or is this getting less substantial?" I asked.

"Yes," he looked absolutely delighted. "It's designed that way."

"What is the point of this?" I asked.

"I thought it was cool," he said, looking injured. "It's pretty cool."

"The only reason stuff like this sells is because of people like you," I said.

"Fine we don't have to use the underwear," he said.

"Still not sleeping with you," I said firmly.

"Are you sure about that?" he said coming closer to me and putting his hand on my hip.

"Pretty sure," I said, even though it's possible that my voiced had a tiny tremor in it.

He pulled me closer and kissed my neck. "And why don't you want to have sex with me?" he asked.

"Because the contraceptive charm thing doesn't work properly," I said, hurriedly pushing him off.

"What?" he asked.

"Doesn't work and I cannot have a baby," I said. "I can barely take care of myself so no baby. No."

"Well it's never a hundred percent effective but then no contraception device is," he said wisely. "Even the muggle ones don't work all the time."

"How do you know so much about contraception?" I asked.

He just smirked.

"And I'm still not sleeping with you," I said.

"Oh really?" he said. And then he kissed me.

What can I say, it's difficult to say no to Fred. He pushed me down onto the bed and slowly pulled off my shorts.

"What are you doing?" I breathed, as he started kissing the inside of my thigh.

He looked up at me and grinned mischievously.

"We aren't having sex," he said.

After a long time of us not having sex we sort of just lay in bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What happened though?" he asked. "Why don't you want to have sex? I mean it can't be because you aren't attracted to me anymore. No one can ever resist a Weasley. We're a very attractive species."

"Nothing happened," I said. "And you're so full of yourself."

"No I'm not," he said indignantly. "And you aren't answering my question."

"Will you stop annoying me?" I asked. "Please."

"What happened?" he said laughing. "Did someone get pregnant?"

"No,' I said, very unconvincingly.

"What?" he asked. "Who?"

"I said no," I repeated.

"Was it Rose?" he asked. "I mean she is a complete slag. I know she's my cousin but really that girl will sleep with anything with a pulse."

"It isn't Rose," I said. "And even if she is pregnant she's hardly likely to tell me is she?"

"Well you don't have many female friends," he said. "I don't know who to pick." Wow he really is a moron.

"You're daft," I said. "And no one's pregnant."

"Oh my Merlin," he gasped. "It's Vi, isn't it?"

"No," I said. "Shut up."

"I'm going to be an uncle," he said, excitedly. "There's going to be a little baby James in the family. Do you think they'll name him after me?"

"Violet isn't pregnant," I said desperately trying to convince him. "And they aren't going to name their child after you, they'll probably name it after someone who died in the Great War."

"You're right," Fred said ruefully. "I hope they name him Padfoot then."

"Padfoot?" I asked. "Why would they name their child Padfoot?"

"So there is a child," he said triumphantly. "Ha."

"No there isn't," I said. "And I like how you're just assuming it's a boy. What if it's a girl?"

"It'll be a boy," he said confidently. "I mean girls are great and everything. Don't get me wrong. I mean they're the best things in the world. I would be so sad without girls."

"Yeah I know," I said dryly.

"But boys are so much more fun," he said. "I mean imagine it. A little boy just running around the apartment-"

"Running around the apartment?" I asked. "I don't think they're going to live here anymore Fred."

"Of course they'd live here," he said. "Where would they go?"

"They'd probably get a house," I said.

"Why would they get a house?" he asked. "This is the best place in the world."

"It's an apartment on top of a joke shop," I reminded him. "I don't see Violet raising a child on top of a joke shop."

"What's wrong with a joke shop?" he said defensively.

"Nothing," I said, kissing his nose. "I love the joke shop. It's the reason I had sex with you."

"Really," he said grinning.

"No," I said. "I slept with you because of your wit and charm."

"That's even better," he said.

"And untrue," I added giggling.

"Fine," he huffed. "Why did you sleep with me?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out," I said.

"Well while you're figuring it out," he said, with a wicked look on his face. "I can show you several reasons why you should continue sleeping with me."

"That's sounds like fun," I said.

**a/n: All reviews are welcome :) And I promise I won't be horrible and not update for centuries againn. **


End file.
